Kagome's Double
by After Much Needed Caffine
Summary: [Complete]Kagome's cousin comes for a visit. But it's not a normal visit when she's able to use the well to veture onto the feudal era with her. Some of you will have to feel sorry for Inu Yasha.
1. Kagome's cousin, Kimala

Disclamer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... I wish I did.   
  
A/N: I love pocky! I'm eating some right now. Kay. I hope you enjoy my fan fiction.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
In Kagome's room Inu Yasha stares at Kagome's cousin, Kimala. Kimala stares at Inu Yasha, then his ears, then Inu Yasha again.   
  
' Hm...' Inu Yasha thinks' She looks so familiar and her scent smells so familiar too.'   
  
' What's up with those dog ears?' Kimala thinks' And his weird clothes, they're so old looking.'   
  
Just then Kagome entered the room.   
  
"Kagome, can I borrow your brush?" her cousin asks.   
  
" Sure."she replies. " What for?"   
  
" I want to get rid of these pig tails." she tells her cousin   
  
" While you work on your on your hair I'm "crossing over" . "Inu Yasha says sarcastically and with that he jumped out through the window.   
  
When he left Kimala spoke.   
  
" Who is that guy your boyfriend and what does he mean by "crossing over"?"   
  
With that comment Kagome slightly blushed.   
  
' Um...What should I tell her?' thought Kagome' She's my cousin and all. She also trusts me enough not to tell her secret and she told me her secret shortly after I met Inu Yasha, so maybe that's why I wasn't weirded out when she told me about her powers. Well she'll probably find out about it by using her powers.'   
  
" Are you gonna tell me or do I have to use my powers?" Kimala said while brushing her hair.   
  
' That's good she didn't use her powers yet. I'm not really sure I should tell her at all. She's been through a lot since she found out about her powers. Her mother told her that kenai warriors were after her, so then Kimala ran away from home, and she came all the way from Toronto all by herself to she me here in Tokyo.'   
  
" Kagome?" said a voice.   
  
" Huh?"   
  
" Kagome, here's your brush. Are you gonna tell me or what?" said Kimala handing back her comb.   
  
' Hm...Kagome doesn't seem like she gonna tell me right away. Well I'll make her without using my powers.' Kimala thought.   
  
" Tell me already! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" said Kimala repeatedly.   
  
' That should just about do i..' Kimala's thought was interrupted with Kagome's voice.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
That's the first chapter. My chapters won't be long though. At least not yet. Um. Yeah. I can't use the internet everyday either. But I'll try to update it on the weekend. Kay. Kay. 


	2. In the Well, Answered Questions

Disclamer: I don't own him, even though I have him tied up in my closet.  
  
.: bang bang:.  
  
A/N: .: slurp slurp :. I don't just love pocky I also love ramen. I don't get how some people don't like pocky or ramen. Kay. Now stop staring at me and read the chapter before I pull out my mallet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
" Okay I'll tell you just as long as you don't tell any of my other friends. " Kagome told her. " His name is Inu Yasha, he's a hanyou I met the day of my fiftenth birthday. I was in the well shrine looking for Buyo when a giant demon centipede pulled me through the well. I managed to lose it but when I hit the bottom of the well i climbed out to know that I was back in the Sengoku Jidai......................................."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, while Kagome was explaining about Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha was siting in the oh so familiar tree.  
  
" Hm.. That girl. Her scent. That face. She looks just like...like...like Kagome. I got a bad feeling about her."  
  
And much to his surprise he'll find out that he was right.  
  
***  
  
Back in Kagome's room she was just about finished explaining things to Kimala  
  
"Blah, blah..... and we've been friends ever since, though we've still have fights time to time. Lets go to the well and you can introduce yourself to Inu Yasha." happily said Kagome. With that they went to the mini shrine.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! I guess I'll have to go and get them. You wait here Kimala." said Kagome.  
  
"Why?asked Kimala.  
  
"Because for some reason only me and Inu Yasha are able to cross to the Feudal Era in this well." Kagome answered.  
  
" Well," Kimala, not wanting be left behind, smartly said. "maybe with my powers I might be able to croos over as well. You do have special powers too, as you said so yourself?"  
  
" Okay, You can come in too, but if you don't cross over you climb right out, you hear, then wait for me to come back." Kagome informed her younger cousin.  
  
"I know." said Kimala seeming slightly irrated.  
  
Then Kagome and Kimala jumped into the well.  
  
Both Kagome and Kimala climbed out. Kagome and Kimala were greeted by the happy little fox youkai.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled, runing to the two girls. "Huh? Who's she, Kagome." said Shippo, looking at Kimala.  
  
"She's my cousin, Kimala, Shippo. She's from my time. Do you now were Inu Yasha is?" Kagome asked Shippo.  
  
"He's sitting in the tree. Waiting for you to come back from your time. Kagome, if any you and Inu Yasha are able to use the well then how come your cousin is able to come through the well too?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I'm going to get Inu Yasha, meet me in the village, okay? I'll tell you there. Bring my cousin with you. Thanks Shippo." said Kagome, walking to the forest while Kimala followed Shippo to the village,  
  
Kagome found Inu Yasha sitting in the tree.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, why'd you leave like that when my cousin was around." Kagome questioned Inu Yasha.  
  
"I got bored so I came back here, got a problem with that?" answering her question with a little bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, she and Shippo are waiting to see you. Behave youself Inu Yasha she' my cousin and I don't want to have to "s" you, okay Inu Yasha." Kagome told him.  
  
"Fine." just then a thought struck him."Hey, Kagome," who was just about to leave, turned around." if only me and you can go through the well then how come your cousin can go through it?"he asked her.  
  
"I'll tell you in the village." she answered him.  
  
***  
  
In the village, the group was waiting in Keade's hut for Kagome and Inu Yasha. Just then they entered the hut.  
  
"So, um, you must be Inu Yasha." she said, shaking his hand. She didn't shake the others because she already shook their while Kagome and Inu Yasha were away. Kagome then introduced her cousin to everyone.  
  
"Here, Kimala, you can sit here, next to me." offered the kind elderly Keadae.  
  
"Shippo, you can sit -"  
  
BOOM  
  
Everyone, especially Inu Yasha, was suprised to see him on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, why the hell did you say sit?" he said angrily  
  
"Don't yell at me, I didn't say it." she slightly annoyed  
  
"Then who else could say sit? Huh?" he said even more angrily.  
  
"I said sit."squeaked Kimala.  
  
BOOM  
  
Inu Yasha hit the ground again.  
  
"I said it." Kimala squeaked even quieter.  
  
"What the hell did you say sit for?" he slightly yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to say it." Kimala said with a small innocent pout.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Be nice to her. She's just a little girl and she probably didn't mean it. If you keep on yelling your going to make her cry and if you make her cry you don't want me to say it." Kagome raised her voice.  
  
"Than how the hell is she able to do that." he said  
  
"I have an idea." Kimala squeaked. "It's that I might be a double of Kagome or it's because I'm related to her and I have magical powers. It also could be the reason that I was able to get through the well. So that's my theory. What do you think, Miroku, Keadae?"  
  
"Etheir of those theories could be correct but explain what you mean by 'powers'? " spoke Miroku.  
  
"Yes, explain." said Keadae  
  
"Well, um, about three months ago I, uh, found out that I had strange powers and...."  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
"AAAhhh..." Kimala yawned. Then she sleepily said. "Mmm... What's today."   
  
Kimala stretches her arms and gets out of bed.  
  
"Oh man. It's Monday. I have to go to school. Damn. Good thing I finished my homework. Ugh. I don't wanna see that jerk, Tomo, he broke my pen and he triped me when I was going to my locker. What an asshole. I'll just kick his ass if he messes with me." she said to herself.  
  
She checked her clocked. Then she walked over to her closet pulling out a light blue t - shirt, green mini skirt, long socks and a few other things. She went to the bathroom taking a quick shower. She then dried and combed her hair, got her clothes on and put on some make up.  
  
"I hope Komon likes my outfit. He is so cute. I so hope he flirts with me again. At this rate he'll be my boyfriend before I know it. Then no one can call me a geek." she said brushing her teeth.  
  
She ran down the stairs grabbing her books and her backpack. Before she left she grabbed the piece of toast from her brother's hand. Then she quickly pulled on her sneakers and ran out the door. She stopped by her friend, Shina's house and waited for her.  
  
"Uh! What's taking her so long? I better call her." she said to herself.  
  
"SHINA! SHINA HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled.  
  
Just then Shina walked out the door. Kimala walked over to her friend starting to scold her.  
  
"What took you so long, Shina? I can run 16 laps quicker than this!" she scolded.  
  
"Sorry." Shina said calmly. "My mom almost did't let me go out for lunch. She said that I should worry about school instead of socializing. She let me go though. Did you finish your math? I didn't finished mine."  
  
"That's what she means. You don't do your work all the time. You should do your work more and maybe she wouldn't always be nagging you."  
  
"I don't give a damn. Well, did you finish it?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'll give it to you well we get to school."  
  
At school Kimala and Shina were sitting by the water fountain. Shina was writing something down.  
  
"Thanks for letting me copy you. Let me get you the note me and Komon were writing first period. This note makes it seem so obvious that he really likes you." Shina started looking in her bag.  
  
"Hey, Komon, don't you think Kimala's outfit looks cool." Kimala read out loud. "Yeah, it looks really cute on her. Did she make that outfit like she does with her others?Yes, she did. Cool, tell her I said hi and ask her if she wants to go with me to see a movie on the week -.. Hey! Give that back." she saw that Tomo had snatched the note.  
  
"Hey? What's this." he teased. "Hey, Komon, don't you think Kimala's outfit looks cool? I don't think that outfit looks nice on you at all, it looks really ugly on you. Makes you look more of a nerd than usual."  
  
"I've had enough. You give that note back or else!"  
  
"Or what? What will you do if I don't it back? Huh, Kimala?" Tomo teased.  
  
'Do I dare make her angry? She looks so cute when she's mad. Okay, I will.' Tomo thought.  
  
" What will you do? Huh? Ha! Just as I thought. Your nothing but a girly girl nerd. I might as well read the rest of this not-.." Kimala had snatched the note out of his hand.  
  
" This is what I'm going to do!" Kimala said furiously. She then kicked him in his ass and gave him an uppercut in his face. Tomo was pushed back by the force and landed partly in the water fountain. Kimala stomped off angily, making sure she stepped on Tomo on her way out. Shina started to follow her but was held back by Komon. Komon started to speak.  
  
"Don't follow her. It might make her mad. Let her be by herself for a while and she can blow off some steam. She'll be fine when she comes back." he said calmly. While Komon and Shina were distracted Tomo quietly and slowly (due to his new injuries) followed Kimala.  
  
"Stupid asshole. He's such a jerk. What's his problem with me? Ugh! At least I showed him not to mess with me again." she mumbled to herself walking to school roof. It was the place were she could be alone, besides she was one of the only ones who could pick the lock on the door. She picked the lock and walked up the ladder, closing the door behind her, she forgot to lock the door after. That let Tomo able to follow after her.  
  
"Oh, that Tomo nakes me so mad! He such a nuisance." she said angrily, keeping her hands in tight fist. Then she losed her fist and said sadly, her eyes begining to water. "Doesn't he know I have enough problems as it is. I don't need him adding up to them as well. Why can't he just leave me alone?" sitting on the edge of the building, a single tear fell from her face. She them started to cry.  
  
'I didn't mean to make her sad and I really didn't mean to make her cry. I should go say sorry to her. If I don't she's really going to hate me for this.' he slowly walked to Kimala.  
  
"Kimala," he said very shy. "I'm-.." he was cut off by Kimala's voice  
  
"Go away." she mumbled. "I don't want to talk to you." Kimala pushed him away from her. While she was pushing him away she lost her balanced and tripped over the ledge. She started falling off the roof.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
WHUMP  
  
Kimala landed with a soft thud. Everyone surounded the unconsious girl. Shina ran up to her followed by two boys.  
  
"Oh my gawd! What happened? Is she alright? Maybe I should have followed her? Will she be alright? What if she's dead? Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!" her friend started freaking out along with the other students in the crowd. Teachers came to see what had happened. One of the teachers asked what had happened.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Mr.Guno. Tomo replied,  
  
"I think she fell off the roof." he said.  
  
"Any ideas how?" Tomo was feeling presure. He couldn't tell him it was his fault she fell of the roof.  
  
"Dunno." he replied.  
  
"That's all. Go now. Class will be starting soon." Mr.Guno told him. Tomo turned around and walked off to class.  
  
Later, Kimala woke up to find herself in the nurse's office. She sat up and stretched. Just then the nurse came in.  
  
- PAUSE FLASHBACK -  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. Well if you want to contact me I'll tell you later. Maybe. I'm going to go with my mom to buy myself more pocky and ramen. 


	3. Went Away

Disclamer: I don't own Inu Yasha... I do own his manga.  
  
A/N: .: munch munch :. I love chips. I going to see if I can make this one a long chapter. So yeah. I bored of reading unfinished Inu Yasha fanfics that's why. My spelling might suck. Yeah. Whatever. Here's the chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That what happened so far. Kagome it's soon going to be night. Maybe I should tell the rest of the story tomorrow. Besides when are we going to find the Shikon jewel shards. We can't just look in our pockets and find some." said Kimala.  
  
"Well then let's go before it get's dark! Or else Naraku will get to them!" said Inu Yasha impatietly.  
  
"Okay, let's get going. Then when we settle for camp I can tell you guys the rest of the story. Kay." said Kimala.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go." said Shippo.  
  
The group grabbed some stuff and walked out of Keadae's hut. Walked through the forest. Kimala talking to Shippo about her old life.  
  
" What happened next?" inquired Shippo.  
  
" I'll tell you when we stop for camp. Kay." she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When the sunset they settled for camp. They made a fire and everyone gathered around it to her the rest of Kimala's tale.  
  
" Kimala!" shouted Shippo. " Tell us the rest of the story. You promised."  
  
" Kay. Gather round. I'm going to tell the rest of the story. Okay. Where did I left off. Right I remember now. Well......."  
  
- CONTINUING FLASHBACK -  
  
Well. You're on lucky person. You fell off a two story building and walked a way without even a scratch. You okay. Well collect your thing and wait for school to end." said the nurse. She had a strange grin plastered on her face.  
  
' That smile seems so fake. It seems so suspicious.' she thought. " I'll go now. Bye" she told the nurse. Kimala walked out of the room.  
  
' The girl has a larger trace of kenai power than anyone else in her blood. She also has a large amount of spirit power. She has potential to be a kenai warrior. I shall tell him about her.' thought the nurse. She whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
Kimala walked to her locker and put in her combination. ' Right 9, left 20, right 19, left 2, right 0.' she thought. ' What books do I need? Oh yeah. Um. Mathematics, english and science. I'll wait for Shina.'  
  
Kimala walked to the last class her friend took and waited by the door. A bell rang and the door next to her opened with a big crowd of students running out. She spots her friend in the crowd and pulls her beside her.  
  
" Thanks Kimala." Shina said. " I thought I was gonna get trampled again. You know with me being a klutz and all."  
  
" Welcome." her friend mumbled as shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Are you okay? What happened earlier when you fell off the roof? You were unconscious when you came down. Well it's better then you being dead. How come you're not hurt or anything. Wait. There's Komon. Go and say hi." her friend said very fast. Shina pushed her friend towards the boy.  
  
He walked up to her. He extended his arm to her holding a box in his hand. He began to speak.  
  
" Here. This is for you. I know you must had missed lunch because you were in the nurse's office so long so I thought you might be hungry." Kimala took the box from his hand. It was a box of pocky. One of her favourites. " I told Shina to tell you that you we can go to see a movie on the weekend. I guess I can tell you myself now. You seem okay so you'll probably be able to make it."  
  
" Thanks." she said quietly. " I guess I'll see you on Saturday. Right."  
  
" I'll pick you up at five. See you." he said as they walked out. He wave good-bye and ran to catch up with a bunch of his friends.  
  
Kimala watched him disappear and turned around when she felt a poke on her shoulder.  
  
" Hey give me some pocky before you start drooling on it." said Shina's voice.  
  
Kimala and Shina were a few feet from Shina's house finishing the last few sticks of pocky. Shina walked to the grass and began to lay down. Kimala friend took off her backpack and joined her on the grass.  
  
" So. What do we do for homework?" asked Kimala.  
  
" Chill. You don't have to do it. You got an excuse. Say your head hurts or you didn't get the homework. Are you sure your okay. I mean you were unusually quiet when you were talking to Komon. I mean most girls are in awe quiet while talking to him but you weren't that kind of quiet. Is it because of when you fell off the roof? Or something el-" her friend trailed off and paced until Kimala interupted her.  
  
" Just shut up. You starting to ramble again. And stop pacing or you'll make a whole in the ground. I had something on my mind when I was talking to Komon. I was thinking how I wasn't at the least bit hurt when I fell at least thirty feet from the air. Did someone catch me or did you see anything weird?" Kimala asked.  
  
" Now that you mention it. I think I saw a soft green aura around you when you were falling. It disappeared when you hit the ground. I felt a strange feeling when you were falling. It was like a something was kinda holding something back but you could walk into it. It's was a really weird feeling."  
  
" It's not one of that anime crap your talking about. Don't think of it like I'm turning against the anime club. It just that you like anime more than I do. Besides we're the only ones who really like anime in our class besides the boys. It's just that it's not normal for stuff like that to happen. Stuff like that only happens on tv."  
  
" Yeah. It one of that anime shit."  
  
" Oh. Okay. I'll stop before you start swearing at me and stuff."  
  
" Yeah. Whatever. Well I'll see you later. I'll IM you or call you. Well whatever. Later."  
  
Shina walked into her house.Kimala picked up her backpack and walked to her house. She saw Tomo on her way home. He walked up to her. He spoke.  
  
" I'm sorry." he said. Kimala kept quiet. " I guess your still mad at me. I'll go now." he left.  
  
Kimala arrived at her house. She found her keys and unlocked the door. She entered and found a note on the kitchen table. She read it.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kimala,  
  
I went to go run some errands. Be back by seven 'o' clock. There's some cookies on the counter. Call me on my cell phone if you want something. Mom  
  
~~~~  
  
She put down the note and grabbed a cup of milk and box of cookies before going to her room. Kimala put her backpack on the floor. Then she pulled out her laptop from the little secret compartment she attached to the underside of her desk. She jumped onto her bed and put the cookies and milk on her side table. She turned it on and opened it. Then connected to the internet, logging on to MSN to see if her friend was there. As usual she was. She checked her e-mail and read the new message she received.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Miss Misao,   
  
we are informing you on regards to a scholarship offer. We invite you to our high school for a whole semester where you'll develop both your physical and mental special ablities. It includes special courses such as fencing, archery and kendo. It is mandatory that you come for you have no choice but to agree. We will send people to pick you up on Tuesday morning this week at seven 'o' clock, an our before our school starts.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
The Principal of Kenai Special Ablities and Arts, Minai Kenai High Bording School  
  
~~~~  
  
' Oh my gawd! Are these people for real? They making me go to this school! For a whole year! Tomorrow! A scholarship! I'm not that smart! But special kenai ablities and arts! I have to tell my mom about this.' she tought in her mind.  
  
She reliezed her friend was IMing her and she responded. Shina started the conversation.  
  
~~~~  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: Wats ^  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: i wuz checkin my mail an i got a scholarship 4 sum weird school  
  
I love anime and bishonen boys says: k send it 2 mi  
  
I love anime and bishonen boys says: i wana reed it  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: they say i hafta go 2morow  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: i send it 2 u b4 i go  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: my moms home  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: bi  
  
I love anime and bishonen boys says: k bi  
  
Watevr u say i dont care has left the conversation  
  
~~~~  
  
Kimala rushed to the door to greet her mother and her yonger brothers, bringing her laptop with her. She showed her mom the e-mail to her mom and by the time she finished reading the e-mail she had a shocked look on her face.  
  
" Kimala. I need you to follow what I'm telling you. You have to run away." her mother said, tears forming in her eyes. " You have to get away from her. The school offering you the scholarship are demons and other people sending this scholarship just so you can be trained and turned into a kenai warrior. I don't want you to become a kenai warrior. The ones who are loyal to Juno Okutamo are ruthless and kill just about anyone. I need you to go to Japan and see your cousin Kagome. Her mother should know what to do. She'll contact your father. You must join the kenai rebelions. You'll be safe there. Go. Get some of your things and go. I'll make sure they don't find you. Bring what you need. You must get going so you'll have time to escape. Get your things and go!" she said sadly.  
  
Her mother cried as Kimala packed her things and ran out the door. She cried while runing southeast, towards Japan.  
  
- END OF FLASHBACK -  
  
" Well that's what happened. That should explain just about everything. I'm tired. I'm going to bed now, Night. Don't wake me up so early." said Kimala.  
  
" Sure. Here's your sleeping bag Kimala." said Kagome.  
  
" Thanks. Don't think of anything Miroku. Or else." she said while yawning.  
  
" She can read my mind?" said Miroku in a state of awe.  
  
" Yes Miroku, yes I can." she said before she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. That the end of the chapter and I still have a lot of chips left over. I got to go because my brother needs to use the computer. You can find this fanfic on another site. It's also being written by me. 


	4. Her Powers, Kenai Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Okay. No one sent me any questions so I'm just going to write stuff. Kay. During the IM(instant messenger) part of last chapter, Shina was known as ' I love anime and bishonen boys ' and Kimala was known as ' Watevr u say i dont care ' . Just for those who didn't catch on yet. Um. Yes, she has magical powers like reading mind. When she read Miroku's mind he was thinking of groping her or rubbing the legs. Not the other way. The nurse in the flashback was a KSO, known as Kenai Secret Operative. She is positioned in the school to find potential kenai warriors. Well if you want to learn more about Kimala's powers and the kenai read this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" What's for breakfast?" Kimala said sleepily. " I'm hungry."  
  
" Ramen." said Kagome, who was already awake. " That's what we always have."  
  
" Oh. That's what I have too." said Kimala, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
" What's wrong with ramen. You had it all the time when you were on your own. You could have something else if you want. How about a cereal bar?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Here." Kagome handed a cereal bar to Kimala.  
  
" Thanks." Kimala opened it and took a bite. " Thanks for letting me join you on this adventure thing. I going for a short stroll. I'll be back soon."  
  
" Okay. Why? Well I'll call you when the others are awake."  
  
" I'm just going to get some thinking done. Kay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She finished the rest of her cereal bar. Then got up and walked towards the forest, disappearing behind the trees.  
  
Kimala looked for a tree to climb. She found a nice one and climbed it easily. She sat on a branch and leaned her back against the trunk.  
  
' There.' she began to think.' Now I can be left alone. They won't find me unless they look up. I think. Why? How? Why did it happen. What is the kenai. Why do they want me. What do they want with me. Kenai warriors. They want me to be a kenai warrior. They want to make me a kenai warrior. What the hell is the kenai. It's all that stupid Tomo's fault. If he wasn't there to make me fall I would still have my stupid old life. I bet Shina would like to trade places with me any day. I must find out the most about my powers. I'm afraid of what might happen. Some powers can by a danger to their users. What am I saying. I think Shina is getting to me with all that anime stuff. I guess it would considering I'm in feudal Japan with my cousin and she has a half demon dog as a friend. Ugh. My life has just got more complicated. I should start training. Here I can practise using my powers until I can handle them. I can't control it by will all the time yet. I mean I just read minds anytime. It was lucky that my powers just worked that time. My head was hurting so much with all those voices. If I can control my powers at will properly it would do me a lot of good without all those voices crammed up. I think training in feudal Japan will be good. It will give me experience and keep my thinking on my feet and should take me less then a year to control my powers. Besides the students they have only train with simulations and obstacles. I however I will be actually killing demons as training and learn field combat things that they learn a probaly a month before they finish their training. I better go now. Everyone should be awake by now.'  
  
Kimala walk back to the campsite, very slowly and hesitently. Fiddling with her thumbs, staring at them, just walking. Without caring were she was going.  
  
' Oh. How I miss my old life. How I miss all my friends. How I miss my sewing machine. How I miss making new outfits. How I miss Shina. I even miss Tomo. As soon as I get back to the present I'll e-mail everyone. I'll even ask Komon if he want's to go out with me. I missed them all. Everything.' she moped in her mind. So caught up in her thoughts she almost passed the group.  
  
" Oi! Kagome's cousin! Were are you going?" shouted Inu Yasha.  
  
" Uh. Sorry. I had something on my mind." she said quietly.  
  
" Whatever, weirdo. Just don't go off by your own and get in danger and have me have to go after you, girl."  
  
" I have a name you know. You could use it if you want. It's not a crime to do that."  
  
" Whatever stupid. Just don't make me look after you every second 'cause I ain't gonna babysit no defenceless human."  
  
" One! My name Kimala, Inu Yasha! Two! I'm not a totally defenceless human! I did manage to take care of myself for one month in my time! I'm only fourteen I might add!"  
  
" I didn't mean it as an insult! Plus you don't have to yell it at my face, women! Don't go yelling in my face!"  
  
" I SAID MY NAME IS KIMALA! SHUT UP OR ELSE MORON!" she screamed at a decimal so loud it temporarily made everyone deaf. At the same moment her hands egnited with a red aura. It surged with great power.  
  
" INU YASHA, SIT! KIMALA! BACK OFF!" shouted Kagome.  
  
" Make me. An like him you can't really make me."  
  
" Fine. Just stop fighting."  
  
" Fine. I'll just sit down here." she ploped down on the ground, a short and small smile flashed on her mouth when she saw Inu Yasha hit the ground when she accidently said "sit ".  
  
" Oh you're in for it now you little wench." he said lunging for her. He missed because right before his hands made contact with her neck she disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind Kagome.  
  
" You can't touch me now." sticking out her tougue before disappearing again. She reappeared in a tree.  
  
" Forget you. Your not worth my time, wench." he turned his back on her.  
  
" Screw you, jerk." she stuck her tough out to him again. " You suck."  
  
" You too."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" That's nice. I don't care."  
  
" Ngh."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" ...."  
  
" ...."  
  
" ...."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Let's go now."  
  
With that everyone set off to look for the jewel shards. Kimala walked behind Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder. They chatted about things. All the talk got on Inu Yasha's nerves.  
  
" He's a stupid, arrogant, dim-witted jerk."  
  
" No, he's a smelly, old, dorky, stupid, arrogant, dim-witted, clumsy jerk."  
  
" You're so totally right, Shippo."  
  
" There's more I call him but I'm not really sure about them."  
  
" Me too."  
  
" So. What's it like living in Kagome's time?"  
  
" It great. So much more convience then right now. In my time we have heated water that comes out of little spouts. Here you have to boil water first. Instead of using horse as a way to get places we have cars. Cars are sort of like carriges that go by themselves. Two more years for now I can drive my own car. We have special devices that allows us to communicate from people far away. Though there's isn't any demons around and if there is they keep a really low profile. That-"  
  
" Would you just shut up!" Inu Yasha exploded. " I'm so annoyed by you talking! Your voice is so annoyin-"  
  
" FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO BE WITH YOU GUYS I'M GOING! JUST BITE YOUR DAMN ASS!" she screamed, tear brimming in her eyes. With her feelings hurt she disappeared.  
  
" WHERE THE HELL DID THAT DAMN GIRL GO?" he screamed.  
  
" Inu Yasha! You better find my cousin! NOW! OR ELSE!" screamed Kagome.  
  
" Okay! I'll find that damn girl! Just were did she go?  
  
Far away from the group, Kimala reappeared. Somewhere in a forest. She could hear voices. One belonging to a little girl, a green demon, and a mysterious dog demon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. That's it. I said I was going to show you all of Kimala's powers but I got to lazy. Besides. I got a case of writer's block. Plus I wanted to add an idea from another fanfic I was thinking about. Kay. Well I'l see what I can do for next chapter. 


	5. New Friends

Disclamer: I don't own him. At least not yet. .: grins evilly :.  
  
A/N: Hello air I seem to be the only ones talking to right now. Well no one seems to be R&Ring my fanfic but I will continue it for the air that's reading it. Well I said in the last chap that I would show you all of Kimala's powers but I have a case of writer's block. If you know what I mean. Well I'll tell all about them in this chap. Maybe. And I guess you can already tell who she meets. If not you'll guess later. Well what are you waiting for? Start reading the chapter. Or else I'll use my boomerang. Or start going on and on. Or say something stupid. Or..Or....Um..Or..Oh, just read the chapter, for pity's sake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimala was walking towards the voices. She was thinking that if they were friendly people, they would help her. If not, they probably might hurt her or kill her. She walked out of the forest to face whoever the people might be.  
  
" Excuse me." she asked them. " I got separated from my friends and I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
" Who are you and why are the same strange garments of clothing of the wretched woman that follows my foolish half demon brother?" asked the dog demon.  
  
" My name is Kimala Misao. Uh, I don't know your brother. Could you give me a name or description." she asked.  
  
" He talking about lord Inu Yasha, foolish human girl. Address him as lord when you speak to he, mortal." said the green demon.  
  
" Lord Sessho-maru, me thinks we should help her find her friends. Please do it for Rin." said the girl.  
  
" Certainly, Rin. We shall help her." said Sessho-maru.  
  
" Inu Yasha? That arrogant jerk? I was with him moments ago. I fled because he had lost his temper and took it out on me." said Kimala.  
  
" Lord Sessho-maru. Me thinks we should just kill her and take her arm. I feel strong flow of energy running through her body." said the green demon. At that Kimala noticed that the one called Sesho-maru was missing him left arm.  
  
" No! She shall be a friend of Rin. You shall not hurt Rin's friend." Rin scolded the green demon.  
  
" Jaken, we shall not hurt her. If lay so much as a finger on her to harm her you shall not have a hand to harm her with." said Sessho-maru.  
  
" Yes my lord. You know what shall be done her." grumbled Jaken.  
  
" Is it true girl, that you have strong powers. Is it true that you are friends with my brother?" asked Sessho-maru.  
  
" Kimala. Call me by my name." Kimala said.  
  
" Kimala, then." said Sessho-maru.  
  
" Yes and not really. I do have strong powers but I'm not really friends with Inu Yasha. I know him but I'm not friends with him. I dislike him actually. I'm only with him because my friends are friends with him. I don't really want to rejoin them anytime soon." she responded.  
  
" You can stay with Rin then. Us can play with Jaken. Us can go find food together then." said Rin.  
  
" If you shall accompany us, I shall leave you to take care of Rin. I do not know how you human take care." said Sessho-maru.  
  
" Okay. Sessho-maru is it? I'm glad to know you." she smiled sweetly.  
  
" It's Lord Sessho-maru to you, you ungrateful human." Jaken corrected.  
  
" Fine. Lord Sessho-maru then. Jaken, is it?" said Kimala.  
  
" Yes. His name is Jaken. Rin is I. What is your name again?" said Rin.  
  
" My name is Kimala. What would you like to do?" asked Kimala.  
  
" Rin is hungry. Rin would like to find food now." said Rin.  
  
" Fine. Let's go get some food." said Kimala. ' Boy. She talks third person. Maybe hanging with them won't be all so, uh, over the rainbow.' she took Rin's hand and began walking to the forest with her.  
  
' That girl has power of a foreign warrior. But the name of warriors has escaped me. Ah. I remember. It was the kenai. I can use her for my own purposes. The kenai was the group of warriors that had almost been able to defeat me. Other than my brother. Yes. This should be promising. Besides something about her draws her to me. Something very much that drew me to Rin, it draws me to her. Shes different than other humans. Something similar to that girl that hangs around my brother.' he thought. At that moment the two girls came back.  
  
" Lord Sessho-maru." said Kimala in a flirty way.  
  
" We're back." said Rin, saying what see was going to say.  
  
" We brought something back for you." said Kimala  
  
" Kimala and Rin picked flowers for you." said Rin, holding up a small bouquet of flowers.  
  
The demon took the bundle and stared at it. He turned it over, looking at it. Staring. He then looked at the girls who had brought it to him. Much rather a girl. Much preferably the older one. She had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
' Oh, she is diferrent than the other mortals. There is something about her that makes me wonder.' he thought before she interupted him.  
  
" Don't you like them?" she questioned.  
  
" They're beautiful. They're lovely." he said. " And so are you." with that he walked away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here. Another chap completed. Gawds I know it was short but I'm stressing so much. I will write my fanfic though. I'll write as much as I can. Anyways, I had writers block and I couldn't my computer because I was being a punk as I usually am and I didn't understand my homework. Let's just say I got in trouble because of .: coughevilcoughteachercoughthateveryonecoughincoughmycoughclasscoughhatescough :. Uh, yeah. Plus I had both my mom's and aunt's birthday. If I told Gorgena-chan about Kimala with her Sessy. Let's just say I'd be dead. So I'll make it up to her.  
  
Ja ne  
  
( I just found out what it means so now I'm using it. Heh heh)  
  
; 


	6. Losing Love

Disclaimer: WAH! .: sniffles and sobs :. I don't own him. NO. Me no own. But I do own Kimala. And I own ........ .: sighs and smiles dreamily :. Well that's good enough for me.  
  
A/N: Kura. It means hey in japanese. Well that's what my friend, Loraine-chan, tell me. My friends hates me adding the -chan thing but I don't care. I guess they just aren't as big anime fans as I am. .: sighs :. That's sucks. Gomen. I know my chapter is so short. Don't blame me. I think you guys can see what's coming this chapter. I know I was going to tell you what her powers are but you'll find out. If I get to it. Well. This chapter is deticated to a friend of mine who dumped his girlfriend who acts like a .: coughfemaledogcough :. and she is lots of time and I'm happy for him because he's happy with his other girl he has in a different school and dumped her boyfriend for him. Luck with this one. Er, enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
' Gawds, she's pretty with the sun shining on her like that. So angelic. So pretty. What the hell am I thinking. I'm going soft like my foolish brother of mine. But still. No. I mustn't. I need to focus on the other things I need from her. Her power is what I need.' thought Sessho-maru.  
  
" Urm." yawned Kimala. She babbled in her sleep. " I... I... I love you... I.. love you but I don't know who to chose. There's you, but then there are two other people. I just don't........" she stopped there.  
  
" Who? Loves who? There's someone else. Two someones. Why does it not surprise me as much? Kima-chan, I know it's pointless now. But I.. I just don't know." he said.  
  
KIMALA'S DREAM   
  
Kimala is standing in the schoolyard with a boy. She and the boy are talking. The boy has his arm out, ready to pull her into his embrace.  
  
" I... I.. I don't know... K.. Know what to say... It's that I can find the right words... I... I... I love you but I don't who to chose. These's you, but then there are two other people. I just don't know who. Tomo loves me but he never shows it. So I can't know if I can return his love to me. And then there's Sessho-maru. I just met him but I like him very much. Lastly, there's you. I know you a lot more than Sessho-maru and Tomo. But Tomo loved me first. I know you more because you let me into yours. He didn't. It's just.." tears were rolling down her eyes. She pushed herself into the boy's arm and buried her face deep into his shoulder. The boy combed his hands through her hair, nuzzling his face next to hers.  
  
" It will be alright, Kima-chan. To me it's okay who you chose. As long as you're happy. I don't care if you have strange powers. I don't mind if you don't chose me. I do care if you cry. Please. Don't. It pains me to see you suffer. So don't. I will always love you. Even if you don't love me." the boy whisphered in her ear.  
  
" I know you do. I love you. I just don't know. I haven't seen you for a month. And I don't know what your doing right now. I just wish you were here with me. I just wish I didn't have to relize this was just a fantasy. I wish it was a fantasy... But a reality. I wish this could be real. I could be hugging you in your arms in the real world. Not mine. Good bye Komon. I'll see you sometime. Next though, It will be real." and with that she woke up, seeing Sessho-maru looking at her.  
  
END OF DREAM   
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, her hand ready to slap him.  
  
" N.. Nothing. Um. I thought I saw something on your face." he said, backing away seeing what see intanded to do.  
  
" Riiiight." sarcasm dripping from her mouth. " And pigs can fly. Besides why would you care that I have something on my face. Unless."  
  
' Oh, I've gone soft. I know. I guess this is love. But how will Kima-chan react? What to say?' thought Sessho-maru, not knowing she was listening to his toughts, which wasn't intentionally.  
  
" It's because you like me. I know your thinking that." just then Sessho-maru started thinking again. "Ahh! The pain! Stop! Stop it please! I can't take it." She clutched her head, rolling in a bundle.  
  
" Stop what?!" he asked. " What's wong?!"  
  
" Stop thinking!" she yelled. " It's because I have these powers! I'm telling you to stop it because I can't control them!"  
  
" Then let me help you." he said. He pulled her close and embraced her, a small glow surrouding them. Kimala stopped clutching her head, returning his embrace. All was quiet until...  
  
" Lord Sessho-maru!" yelled Rin. " Rin is awake now." with that the two parted. " Rin is hungry. Can Rin go with Kimala to find food."  
  
" Okay. Let's go Rin." she said, a flushed look on her face. " Maybe we can find some strawberries."  
  
" Yay. We go now."  
  
' Oh, Kimala. I wonder where you are now? I wonder what you're doing? I miss you. I hope your not with some guy.' thought Komon. Then he picked up his phone and called Shina. She picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello. This is Shina. Oh hey Komon. It's you. It's a good thing I have caller ID. What's up?" she said.  
  
" It's been a month since we've last seen her. Do you have any ideas were she is now. I miss her. I can't help but be worried." he said.  
  
' I know who he's talking about. He's talking about Kimala. He really likes her. He hasn't been himself since she left. Poor Komon' she thought.  
  
" No. I don't know where she is Komon. I've told you that already. Don't worry. She'll be okay. Remember what she always does to Tomo. She's one of those girls who can take care of herself." she said.  
  
" ..."  
  
" I miss her too." she said.  
  
" Okay. Well bye." he said.  
  
" Kay." she said. They both hung up the phone.  
  
" Lord Jaken. Rin friend does not look well. Is Rin's friend okay?" said Rin.  
  
Kimala was lying down on the ground. She had had a strange fever for about a day. Sessho-maru had gone to find a cure for her illness.  
  
" I do not know Rin. She could be dying?" happily said Jaken.  
  
" She better not be Jaken." said Sessho-maru.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh. It's short. I know. But my baby brother has been crying a lot. And I mean A LOT. In fact he's crying right now. I got to go now. Please R&R.  
  
Ja ne  
  
( I'll be back soon. Promise.) 


	7. Dead Girl

Disclamer: I don't own him. But I know I can manipulate him into thinking that I do. And he shall be my slave. MUHAHAHAHAHA HA.  
  
A/N: Ooooo... The problem at hand is soooo difficult. Gomen. I haven't been updating lately .: still talking to air :. for those of you who are reading, which is no one. I don't update much because of homework and my huge field trip coming up. To make a long story short so I don't bore any readers. It all comes down to finding out I have a secret admirer. Although I kind of already knew he liked me. Because certain clues dragged me to that conclusion. One is that he keeps looking at me when he thinks I'm not. Enjoy ths chapter anyways.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
' GODS! THE PAIN! WHAT IS WRONG?!' Kimala screamed in her head. ' WHAT IS WRONG!'  
  
All of a sudden Kimala closed her eyes, her breathing slowing until it almost stopped.  
  
" Lord Sessho-maru, Rin thinks Jaken is right for once." said Rin sadly.  
  
" Are you saying that am wrong all the time then?!" Jaken asked angrily.  
  
" No." said Rin. Then a scream arose from Kimala. The sreaming stopped. Only one problem now. Kimala had stopped breathing.  
  
" She's dead now." said Sessho-maru. " I guess we should bury her, for at least some sort of respect." with that Sessho-maru sighed. " Jaken, bury her for me, will you."  
  
" Yes my lord." said Jaken, dragging Kimala's body to the forest.  
  
" Why do I have to bury the dead body? I might as well dump it in the lake over there." said Jaken. Her pushed the dead girl's body into the lake, struggling under the heavy load. Then he left.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The sound rang through the part of the forest. A young prietess came walking from in between the trees, followed by some soul skimmers.  
  
" I sense a soul of a dead girl. I must obtain it if I wish to sustian this body." said the prietess. She walked towards the lake, searching for the body. " It a shame. The body must have sank to the bottom of the lake."  
  
The soul skimmers accompanying her went into the lake, retriving the body. She walked up to the girl, the soul skimmers starting to extract the dead girl's soul.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here.  
  
The seventh chapter. I guess you have already guessed who the prietess is. Well this is a super short chap but I'll make it up next chap and it will be great for me because I know what's going to happen. If your a Sessho-maru fan and you got mad at me for the Kim/Sess thing, give me your pen name or name and I'll and you in my next fanfic for a really good part you might really like. Kay.  
  
Ja ne 


	8. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own him. Ask him yourself.  
  
Inu Yasha: No you don't.  
  
Angel of Dark and Light: Say yes or I'll say the word and won't give you anymore ramen. I do own you. Right. .: holds out some ramen :.  
  
Inu Yasha: Yes you do own me.  
  
Angel of Dark and Light: Good here's some ramen. .: hands over the ramen :. Now go make out with Kagome so I can kill Kikyo.  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay. .: drags Kagome to a closet :.  
  
Angel of Dark and Light: .: whips out a gun, a rope, a bunch of arrows, metal throwing star, a metal fan and a knife from her pocket and looks for Kikyo :.  
  
A/N: Lo.  
  
How everyone reading this fic.  
  
Inu Yasha: Are you still talking to air?  
  
. Shut up or I'll kill you in my chapter.  
  
Inu Yasha: No.  
  
Well go make out with Kagome and leave me alone.  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay .: walks away :.  
  
Well, anyways,to get rid of any Sess fans on my tail I kind of killed off my own character. One, to make the Sess fangirls happy. Two, it's all part of my plot.   
  
Off to more important news. I guess you all know who the prietess is don't ya'll.  
  
So.... Since I'm only talking to air I should forget about what I was going to say about American Idol and start with the chapter.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I wish she was here. Where's a magic genie when you need one. Poor Tomo and Komon. They both lost their girl. Komon was going to ask her to the spring dance too. Speaking of which, I wonder what dress I'm going to wear." said Shina, looking at the dresses that lay next to her.

* * *

Komon sat at his desk, his mind had long ago left his homework and wandered to the subject of Kimala.  
  
' I wonder what she is doing right now. She left us for some weird school on a damned scholarship. I never even heard about that school before. Heck, I haven't even found nothing about that school. When I searched for it on the internet I got zip. I was going to ask her to the spring dance. I'll ask her some other time. I hope she not with some boy.' Komon thought. He got up and walked to his bed, forgetting all about his work.

* * *

Tomo walked onto the bridge, near his secret lake. He sat on the bridge, looking deep into the water. He sighed deeply.  
  
' She's gone. And it's all my fault. If I never treated her so badly then she would have never left. I better get home before my parents throw a fit.' he walked away, to the direction of his house.

* * *

" Where the hell is that stupid wench. God, if I don't come back with her, Kagome'll kill me." Inu Yasha sighed deeply. " And I don't want to think of how many times Kagome sit me. Wait, I think I smell her." he started following the trail.

* * *

The miko walked closer to the girl. The soul stealers bringing the dead soul to her. Suddenly a noise came, shortly interupted by a voice cursing.  
  
" I found you at last girl! What are you doing?! Kikyo..." said Inu Yasha.  
  
!  
  
" Get the hell away from her. You better have not took her soul yet."  
  
" I was planning to take it, yet I have stopped upon your arrival." said Kikyo. With that the soul skimmers relised the soul. It then returned to the girl.  
  
" Feh. Well then I should take her back to Kagome...... WHY THE HELL IS SHE DEAD!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
" It was not I who killed her. I merely found her this way. Well, I bid you farewell Inu Yasha." with that Kikyo left. When Kikyo was out of earshot, Inu Yasha exploded.  
  
" AHHHHHHH!!!!! Now Kagome is gonna kill me for sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't hate me.  
  
This chapter is really stupid. Well this might be stupid but hopefully my next fanfic isn't. If anyone's reading this fanfic please review.  
  
I know this is another short chapter but don't worry. I might make long chapters. ;;;  
  
One more thing. My dviders will be this long line thing cuz ff.net keeps screw the one I recently use 'cause it driving me crazy by the way it looks when I read. But it still looks screwed. Kay.  
  
Ja ne 


	9. Revived and Homesick

Disclaimer: I don't own him but really, really happy.  
  
A/N: Lo.  
  
I'm happy. Someone finally gave me a shout out that they where reading. XD Now I'm no longer talking to air. I'm talking to one person. Uh.. I think.  
  
Kay. This chap is dedicated to .: drumroll in the distance (not that anyone but the person this is for cares) :. Raelena! .: Angel of Dark and Light throws confetti :.  
  
Pocky and junk to ya. Thankies for making my weekend a whole lot better.  
  
Now, ff.net is screwing up my dividers so I FINALLY sorted it out. Well, I better start the chapter before I get too giddy over some small thing and start singing. Heh.  
  
Enjoy.

* * *

" Damn. Kagome's cousin is dead. Now she's gonna kill me because it was my fault she ran away. Might as well. WHAT THE HELL!" blurted out Inu Yasha. His faced looked shocked as he saw Kimala's body rise.  
  
Kimala's body rose, ever so slowly. She was on her back. Her body stiff as a board. Her body glowed with an eriee blue light. Her body turned so her feet dangled limply. Feet a foot above the ground the body descended. The feet touched the ground. The face staring at the ground so suddenly snapped up and eyes opened, that Inu Yasha was slightly shocked. He stared into the eyes, relizing something shocking.  
  
' Her eyes have no life. They're just like pools of darkness, nothing can be found of them. She just been revived, but she's not breathing, nor does she have a soul. I gotta do something or else Kagome'll kill me.' he thought, still staring at the girl in front of him. He walked up to what was her, grabbing her arm.  
  
" Come on. Kagome'll kill me if you don't come back. I'll drag you back if I have to." he said, pulling her to where the others were camped. But she just pulled away from him.  
  
" What is wrong with you?! Let's go. Wake up from that stupid trance already." he said, slapping her on the face. As soon as his hand landed on face, the blue glow around her turned red. Then he felt such a force that pushed him back so roughly. He slowly got to his feet. He ran to her as he saw Kimala's body falling. Then her heard her spoke.  
  
" Wha..What happened? Where did they go?" she slowly got to her feet. " Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm looking for you stupid girl. Now let's go." he said, pushing her in the direction where the others were. He did not dare tell her what happened a few seconds ago incase he suffer her wrath of pain.  
  
" Um, okay." she said, slightly doubting. She walked with him to the camp.  
  
----------  
  
" You sure your okay?" said Kagome. She was worried about her cousin.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I have stuff on my mind." she replied.  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" My friends back home, in a different time. My mom, she told me to find my dad. And how I'm a danger to myself because I can't properly control my powers. That's about it."  
  
" Oh, I guess your homesick. I was homesick too. The first time I fell through the well I was worried two out of three of the things you said."  
  
" I know that. It's just that I really think I should do what my mom said and find my dad. She told me that I should find him and join the kenai rebelion. She said that he'd take care of me. So I thought that I should go back to the present tommorow."  
  
" Well sure you can go home tommorow. I'll tell the others." with that Kagome got up and walked away.

* * *

There.  
  
Another short chapter. I fixed the dividers. I liked to thank SPB Wolf for sending me a review. Which brings me to a total of 2 people reading this fic.  
  
Did you like the chap Raelena? Hope ya do. Thankies if you sent me a review and if you haven't plz send me one.  
  
Gotta go 'cause I'm going to the mall so I can get stuff for my field trip.  
  
Ja ne


	10. Going Home Chaos

Diclaimer: Ask any ouija board at it'll tell you the answer. Believe me, I tried.  
  
A/N: Thankies. I'm no longer talking to air, I'm talking to two people. I think.  
  
Inu Yasha: How ironic.  
  
Shut up. This is my fic and I can do whatever I want with ya.  
  
Inu Yasha: No you can't.  
  
Yes I can. Watch. Kimala! Take care of Inu Yasha for me.  
  
Kimala: No prob. SIT!  
  
.: SLAM :.  
  
Kimala: .: drags and stuffs the unconscious Inu Yasha to a closet :. You can continue now.  
  
Thankies. Well this chap is dedicated to another reviewer, can I get another drumroll .: drumroll in the distance :. SPB Wolf. .: throws confetti :. I just gonna dedicate a few more chaps to a few other reviewers. Kay.   
  
Well I'm uploading some of this now so I can work some more on this chapter during the party I'm going to later. I recently found out about quick edit and preview. Heh. I'd add a sweatdrop smiley but everytime I try ff.net screws it up.  
  
Enjoy.

* * *

" Your feeling homesick?" Miroku asked Kimala. She nodded. " And you want to go home?" she nodded again.  
  
" Yup. I'm going home soon. I have some businness to take came of back in my time. Tell the others that I might not be back for some time. Thanks." with that she hoped into the well, Kagome waiting for her on the otherside.  
  
----------  
  
" GET OFF OF ME!" Kimala could hear Kagome's scream as she appeared at the down of the well.  
  
" KAGOME! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kimala shouted.  
  
" GET INU YASHA! NOW!" Kagome shouted to her. Kimala ran up the well as fast as she could, push off the wall doing a flip and ended up in the feudal era.  
  
" INU YASHA! COME QUICK!" she yelled. Miroku heard her and peered down the well.  
  
" Kimala, what's wrong?!" he asked her from the top of the well.  
  
" GET INU YASHA! IT'S IMPORTANT! GO! GET HIM NOW! I GOT TO GO BACK!" she yelled to him. Then she ran up the wall again, doing another flip. She ended back in her time.  
  
----------  
  
" INU YASHA!" Miroku yelled, running to the village as fast as he could. " INU YASHA! KAGOME NEEDS YOU!"  
  
" What do you mean monk?" he asked.  
  
" The girls are in trouble!" he told him.  
  
" I'm on it." with that he ran as fast as a half demon could to the well.  
  
----------  
  
Kimala scaled the wall of the well quickly and swiftly. Jumping out of the well she saw quite a scene. What she saw was three people dressed in some strange armour walking to Kagome. Two men and a girl, that seemed slightly older than her, all with weird weapons. Without thinking of what she was doing she ran foward, punching the guy that was holding the numchucks in the back, near the head.  
  
" Ow." she said, shaking her fist a the man fell to the ground. Then the girl with a kanta dropped it and her fist started glowing torquoise. " Oh fuck."  
  
CRRAACCK!  
  
Kimala turned around to see Inu Yasha emerging from the well house.

* * *

Y'all must hate me.  
  
I know all my chapters are short but they're good, right. I'll try and make them longer. The keyword there is _try_ so don't get your hopes up.  
  
I thought that this seemed a little more PG so I put a little swearing comment.

Right now my _good_ internet connection is _temporarily_ unavaliable, so I'm stuck with aol which- hold on i'm getting the modem for the good connection right now. Sowwy.  
  
Ahem. Well, anyways, this week I might update late or I might not update at all. My reason is that because I have an overnight fieldtrip to Ottawa with my class for three days with no parents 'cept the teachers. Yay. I'm going on Wednesday for some people and be back Friday. I'll try and add it for the two and _maybe_ only people I know reading it so far. Kay. I have to do reseach for a project now.  
  
Ja ne  
  
( Sowwy for the cliffie. I'll _try_ to update this week.)


	11. Guess Who

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu, me no own Ai no Uta and me no own other stuff.  
  
A/N:Lo.  
  
I'm back from the land of no computers and writing the next chapter. Quite a good time I had at Ottawa. I looked so pretty. Usually I wear glasses and look like a scholar or something like that. I wore my contacts and a backless black dress with chopsticks in my hair. when I showed what I was wearing to one of my friends she was like 'f' you. I was so pretty and I wasn't wearing make-up.  
  
Enough about that. Uh, what happened last chapter. I remember now. Well my choice of word for last chapter wasn't so well chosen. I just noticed that I talk much more than the chapters I write. Well. Here's the chapter.

* * *

" Damn." she swore. She continued trying to punch the girl opposing her. " I come back and find that there are people after me."  
  
" Quite the kick in the pants isn't." said Inu Yasha. The other man turned out to be a kitsune. Unfortunatly he was a kenai warrior.  
  
" You mean pain in the ass." she dodged a swift kick. " I think this is harder then I tought. Probaly nine years in ballet, karate, gymnastics, fencing, swiming, and all that other stuff isn't enough to defeat them alone."  
  
" Guess your right." Kagome spoke, watching them fight. " They must do some intense training."  
  
" Maybe time to get busy." said Kimala, whipping out a pair of metal throwing stars. " This should help."  
  
SWOOSH  
  
Kimala aimed one at the girl. The girl jumped up to dodge the star only to have Kimala kick her in the stomach. Kimala aimed a punch but missed backflipping away.  
  
SWOOSH  
  
A net landed on the girl.  
  
SWOOSH  
  
Another net landed on the guy opposing Inu Yasha.  
  
" Huh? Where did that come from." the three said in unison.  
  
" Kimala." yelled a strangely familiar voice. She turned around to see the person calling her.  
  
" Dad? How.. Wha..Um.." search to find the right words.  
  
" It's great to see you again." he said, walking to his daughter. " You were only five when I last saw you. Well, are going to go with me to my house. I understand if you want to stay here with your cousin."  
  
" Dad." she said. She ran up to him, giving an unexpected hug. " I missed you so much."  
  
" I missed you too. Come and help me load these three into the van and I can show you the lab. Mentally, mind you." he started levitating one of the the kenai warriors into the van.  
  
" Okay." she followed. Since she was in training she kept on dropping the unconscious one. " Good thing he's unconscious."

* * *

There ya go.  
  
One or two more chaps to go. Sowy this is a short fic y'all.  
  
Ja ne


	12. New Home

Disclaimer: I am not sitting infront of the computer writing fanfics. Hehe. I do not enjoy drawing chibi. Hehe. I am not ditzy. Hehe. I am not high on pocky and sugary junk food. Hehe. Oh, wait. Hehe. I am. Hehe.  
  
A/N: Hehehehe.  
  
I'm high. Hehe. Give a sec. Hehe. Now. Heheheheheheheh. Better.  
  
Anyways, I was slightly high because of the excess sugar in my diet. I think this might be the last chap. I have some idea of an epilogue. Well, I'll start before the sugar gets to me again.

* * *

" You call this a house?!" exclaimed Kimala. " Warui Kimochi Misao! My own dad is rich."  
  
" Now go inside. You can chose anyone that is empty." said Warui.  
  
----------  
  
Kimala started to plug her laptop into the phone jack in her new room. Her room was as large as her old room and her mom's put together, with a balconey the size of her brother's. The walls were light apricot coloured with white molding. The french door leading to the balconey, the door leading to her personal bathroom, outside of her room and into her walk-in closet were cream. The curtains were the same shade of beige as her drawer, vanity and desk she was currently sitting in. She signed in to MSN messenger.  
  
" Score! Kuram is on." she said.  
  
---  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: lo kuram  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: long time since i herd from u  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: i happy  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: wanna kno y  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: y  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: cuz im gonna be in town for sumtime  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: thats great  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: lets meet sometime  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: sure  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: wen  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: 2mrrw 3  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: bakeneko digi cafe  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: k  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: will yusuke, hieii and kurabara b ther  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: if i tel them ull b ther they will  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: g2g  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: bi  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: avoir  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: no french  
  
Red or white headed fox demon says: bi kimala  
  
Watevr u say i dont care has left the conversation.  
  
---  
  
" Com'n dad." said Kimala, closing her computer. " 'S'up?"  
  
" Nothing at all. Just wanted to see how you like your room. I'm going to work later on. Amai will be there if you want anything. Later she'll take you on a tour of the house." he said sitting next to her.  
  
" Dad, tomorrow can I meet some friends of mine? They told me to meet the at the Bakeneko Digi Cafe at three 'o' clock."  
  
" Sure. I take you there myself if anything urgent doesn't come up. As long as I get to meet them. Kimala, do you mind if you go with Amai instead of me to clothes shop?"  
  
" Not at all dad. I was won-"  
  
BING BING  
  
" Sorry. I have to take this message. Talk to you later."  
  
" Bye then." her dad walked out. Kimala opened MSN messenger.  
  
---  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: c'est une longue temps depuis j'ai tu etendais  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: ou est-ce tu avais  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: hold up an bac dwn on the french  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: its a lng tme snce ive heard from u  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: wer hav u bin  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: an who hav u met  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: instd o bishie bois u should cal urslf babblin french chick  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: im in japan wit my dad  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: u r  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: bring mi bac lots o anime an manga stuf  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: k  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: k  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: g2g  
  
Watevr u say i dont care says: bi  
  
I luv anime and bishonen boys says: k bi  
  
Watevr u say i dont care has left the conversation.  
  
---  
  
' Now to find Amai.' she evilly thought, walking out of her room.

* * *

Hehe.  
  
I hope you all like this chap. There will be no epilogue but there will be a segament where me and Kimala answer your questions. That means everyone reading this has to send in there question to participate.  
  
Ja ne


	13. Staying a While

Disclaimer: .... I think you all know.  
  
A/N: Lo.  
  
I'm trying to battle my lack of caffine so I can write.  
  
Sorry about last chapter. It was supposed to be longer but something happened when I was writing and it got wiped out so I had to write it all over again. I failed to mention that last chap.  
  
Anywho, send in all your question for my ending segament.  
  
Here it is.

* * *

Kimala walked in to the cafe, searching for a face matching the discription that Kuram had given her.  
  
" Bingo!" said Kimala. She started waving towards the face.  
  
" Don't tell me Botan's here?!" worriedly said a boy with slicked back black hair.  
  
" Kuram!" Kimala called. Four faces turned towards her. One of the boys with red hair motion for her to sit down with them.  
  
" Kimala, I'm so glad that you could make it." he said.  
  
" Kimala!" both Yusuke and Kurabara exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah, I'm the girl from the Internet." she said.  
  
" I like you to meet my friend Tea. She's going to preform soon on stage so you will have to wait." said Kurama, facing the stage. Kimala turned towards the stage to see a girl with a guitar sittng on a high stool, begining to sing.  
  
" Do not know what I am to be  
  
I don't know the heart inside of me  
  
All this torture I can't take  
  
How much longer is there 'til I break " she continued singing in her creeping yet wonderful sounding voice. With her eyes still closed she kept on plucking strings on her guitar.  
  
" Feelings tearing me up inside  
  
Life goes on without a guide  
  
Round and round I sing my song  
  
Thinking 'bout the lost love that I long  
  
Long ago that's what I found  
  
When you first listened to my voice's sweet sound  
  
I'm still stuck in my long deppression  
  
'Cause I'm in your arms embracing possesion  
  
Your my only memory  
  
Need your eye just to see " Kimala thought see saw a tear forming in the corner of her closed eyes.  
  
" Emotions deep inside my soul  
  
Just an empty big blackhole  
  
Only you can save me  
  
Please come back and set me free  
  
I dont know what I'm without you  
  
Show me what I am to do  
  
No more places I belong  
  
Now that you are forever gone...." as her voice trailed off, everyone knew that she was finished.  
  
" That was Green Tea with Forever Gone. " said the man announcing the singers. Green Tea stood up and began to walk towards them.  
  
" Tea, that was great." said Yusuke.  
  
" I agree. Was that the new song you were talking about?" asked Kurama.  
  
" It was. Today it was supposed to be another new song by Green Tea and Ginseng but she went away for vacation. So I sang this song instead." Tea said.  
  
" Green Tea? That's your name?" asked Kimala.  
  
" No, it's something else. Tea is my nickname and Green Tea is my stage name. And Ginseng is my friend's stage name but everyone calls her Gin. Who are you by the way? Not to be rude." said Tea.  
  
" Oh, I'm Kimala. I'm a friend of Kurama. That was a great song."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" You put in so much emotion in it. What made you write it?" she said, remembering the tear.  
  
" Um, I had an old friend and he went away."  
  
" You mean he moved?"  
  
" No, there was a car accident few years ago and he....."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to."  
  
" It's okay. It's not your fault he died. Besides, you didn't know."  
  
" Well, I'm sorry for bringing back sad memories."  
  
" Like I said, s'okay."  
  
" Let's change the subject. You guys want to come over to my house?"  
  
" I thought you didn't live here?"  
  
" Well, I'm staying with my dad for a while. So do you guys want to go?"  
  
" Sure." they all said. With that they left.

* * *

WAH!  
  
That's the end. But there will be a sequel. Guess you know who her friends are. They all play an important part.  
  
Anyways, don't forget to send in your questions for my segament.  
  
Ja ne


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
A/N: Lo.  
  
Who enjoyed Canada day, yesterday? I certainly did not. I couldn't go to Wonderland because my brother and dad went to pick someone up and I couldn't even go to the park for the fireworks. I can tell you I'm having a really bad summer.  
  
Anywho, I think I'll just fill this page with an epilogue of randomness. So I'm doing an epilogue after all.  
  
Here it is.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
" .... "  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
" .... "  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
" Damn it. I can't think." Kimala shouted from her seat at the computer. " I think I need a break."  
  
-----------  
  
Kimala walked up from the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and a cookie in her mouth. Near the stairs, she saw that one of the rooms were open and had a light on. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed towards the room.  
  
' That's funny.' she thought. ' Nobody uses library this late except me, Amai and dad. But they would tell me if they use it. Why is someone in here now?'  
  
She peeped through the door and saw a boy. He had black hair and wearing some faded jeans with a red top. She didn't see his face because he was turned towards the computer in that room. But he was pale. So pale he looked like he was dead. So pale that he was slightly transparent. Then she saw it. On his shoulder, there was a deep wound. The blood turning his red shirt even redder. On instinct, she ran to her own room.  
  
----------  
  
" Okay, that was weird." she said, swallowing her cookie. " That boy. I've never seen him here before and I know all the workers here. I would know if he was new too. None of the workers can use the library unless they ask and they usually ask me. Oh forget that. I'll see if anyones online."  
  
Going back to her desk she sat in her chair and opened MSN. Then a message popped up.  
  
---  
  
Death is upon us has added you to his/her list.  
  
---  
  
She accepted so she could find out who he or she was.  
  
---  
  
Find the power within says: who r u  
  
Death is upon us says: i am death  
  
Find the power within says: r u a boi or grl  
  
Death is upon us says: i am neither  
  
Death is upon us says: i am dead to you and the world around  
  
Find the power within says: k ten  
  
Find the power within says: g2g  
  
Find the power within says: bi  
  
Find the power within has left the conversation.  
  
---  
  
" Okay. That guy must have major issues. Or that he's really deep." she said. " He must be gay or something."  
  
With that she went to her bed and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

This is the epilogue and this is the end. And beginning of a new story. Yeah. And I'm not goin to do that ending segament.  
  
Ja ne


End file.
